


A quake out of time

by kaatjedeee



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, things are flowing over in eachother, time travel shenannigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee
Summary: Los Angeles, 1947.After being taken by SHIELD agents from the future in 1946, Daniel Sousa has returned to his own time and tries to pick up his old life at the SSR. Being the director of the SSR in LA, life is going... Well, as normal as it can get. The cases are getting stranger and stranger, he is exploring his relationship with Peggy Carter, but then he receives an unexpected visitor at his office.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Edwin Jarvis, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	A quake out of time

He missed her. He would never say it out loud, but he missed her. He missed her every day.   
"Morning Rose."   
Life seemed to get back to its normal ways- At least, as far as you could call being chief for the SSR LA office normal. Peggy had gotten back to the office in New York, to make sure a recovering Jack Thompson would get home in one piece (that was better said than done), and Daniel... Daniel Sousa tried to make sure Los Angeles would remain safe from threats as Whitney Frost and Dottie Underwood.   
"Morning Daniel, your 9AM from the New York office is waiting for you."   
"Thank you."   
He had tried to establish a rhythm while coming into his office at the theatrical agency. He would get in, wish Rose a good morning, get his coffee, start on some paperwork, do some meetings if he had those, and then whatever came next.   
"What's the 9AM about-?"   
"Someone new from the New York office, says she's been hired by Peg, about new recruitment protocols. I checked out her credentials, they're rock solid."   
"Since when is Jack letting Peg hire people?"   
"No idea, but I think he owes her that much, don't you?"   
This put a grin on Sousa's face. "Classic Peg. Wouldn’t be surprised if she’s tied him to his bed by now."   
He continued his way through the cabinet, crutch in one hand, other hand filled with the paperwork Rose had given him.   
Was Jack already back?   
"Hey chief, since when does Thompson hire such good looking people for the SSR?"   
"Since when is he letting beauties like her walk around freely?"   
Sousa hit some people on the head with his crutch.   
"Don't let Carter hear that, boys. You'd be seeing every corner of the room."   
_ "I don't have a husband. All men I date end up with broken ribs." _   
While looking through the papers, he used his back to open the door to his office.   
"Morning, I hear from Rose-"   
"Hey."   
A shiver ran down his spine. It was there she sat, right behind his desk.   
"Wow, this must be the first time Daniel Sousa shows that he’s fazed. Are you not even gonna pretend you're at least happy to see me?"   
The papers in his hands fell down on the floor.  
"Fancy office you've gotten yourself. Only one female agent- Still some gender emancipation to be done."   
He had never thought he would ever get to see her again. When they had said goodbye to each other back in 2020-  
"Wake up, Danny boy. No time for staring."   
Daisy snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.   
"You're not dreaming Daniel, this isn't some silly joke. Yeah, I missed you too." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short so far, but I needed a proper prologue-y introduction to this story. The following chapters will be way longer, I promise you that. Happy reading!


End file.
